A Moment Just For Us
by Esmeia
Summary: A quiet evening spent together with Spyro and Elora. Oneshot, shameless fluff. :U


**A Moment Just For Us**

Ha, I suck at titles.

Ah, well! *laughs* Please enjoy the story. This is a one-shot with the pairing Spyro x Elora. If you don't like it, please save yourself the trouble and click out of it. Thanks!

* * *

Elora looked on at the scene with growing irritation, her hand on her hip. She had asked Spyro to meet her in Dragon Shores so they could have a picnic together. After the fall of Ripto, she wanted to celebrate his victory together.

Obviously, the purple dragon had another thing in mind.

"Spyro, I thought you were coming to Dragon Shores." Elora said flatly. Spyro screeched to a halt in front of her, barely missing a sheep that bounced by.

"Oh... sorry, Elora. I forgot." Spyro grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his paw.

Elora rolled her eyes. "How could you forget? I reminded you just yesterday!"

"I said 'sorry.' I've had a lot of things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like... getting dinner for myself?" He gestured over at a mass of trembling sheep who were watching his every move.

"That was what the picnic was for." Elora stated, smirking.

"Oh yeah.." Spyro looked over the faun, feeling like she towered over him. Truth was, he felt a little weird going out in public with her. She was of a race that looked as though they were half elf, half deer. The females were called "fauns" and the males were called "satyrs." It wasn't that she was of another species that bothered him. It was that he was the shortest of all the dragons, and he regularly got snide remarks about it.

Elora ran her hand through her red hair, sighing. She didn't understand why she put up with him sometimes. She felt she should have a bit more patience, however. He did single-handedly save her home and countless others from certain takeover.

"Nevermind that now. Are you too busy to spend time with me now?" she smiled down at him, holding up the basket full of goodies.

Spyro shook his head, somewhat reluctantly. "Ah, no! Let's go!"

Sparks, however, settled down on a flower. He didn't seem to want to come. Spyro looked back at him questioningly, the yellow dragonfly simply buzzing at him to have fun.

He sighed and walked after Elora, wishing that he could be anywhere else.

--

"Spyro, why are you so nervous?" Elora asked him, cutting a slice of cake for the two of them. Spyro started a little, looking up at her.

"I'm not nervous! What makes you think that I'm nervous?"

"Your wings keep flapping on their own." She pointed to his twitching wings. He didn't even notice them.

"Well, that's because.. well... I've never been on a date with a girl who doesn't even wear pants." He grinned, glancing at her hips.

Elora's peach complexion turned a bright red. She moved around a bit, suddenly feeling naked.

"Where did that come from? I've never wore pants!" she cried, glaring down at him and trying to hide her blush from him. Spyro's grin grew even bigger, enjoying making her squirm.

"I'm just saying. It doesn't leave much to the imagination anymore."

His vision suddenly blacked out as Elora shoved his slice of cake in his face. He immediately jumped up and walked backwards, trying to shake off the desert. "Mmf!"

Elora laughed, holding her stomach as the young dragon tripped over his tail and rolled over. "That's what you get for being a pervert."

Spyro finally wiped some of the icing from his eyes, licking his muzzle.

"Mm, this is pretty good!"

Elora bent over next to him, giggling as she wiped off his faith with a napkin.

"You might have enjoyed it more had you kept your mouth shut."

He licked some of the vanilla icing off of her hand. She snatched her hand back, going red again.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, standing and shaking himself off. Elora brushed herself off as well.

"So, you made it sound like you've had other dates before this one." Elora teased, folding her arms. Spyro coughed.

"Well, sure! I'm a hero, after all. This isn't the first time I've saved someone's home." Spyro said, and arrogant grin on his face.

"Really, now? Tell me about her?" she humored him.

"Uh... hey, I'm thirsty! Aren't you thirsty?" He said hastily, running back to the blanket. Elora chased after him.

"Oh, no you don't! I've got to hear this!" she snickered.

Spyro stuffed some crackers and cheese into his mouth, motioning that he couldn't talk. Elora chuckled.

"Can't talk with you mouth full?"

He nodded, chewing slowly. Elora noticed he was laying on his back, his tummy completely unprotected. She reached over and scratched his belly, watching his shocked expression.

"Hm... you're like a little puppy." she said softly, rubbing his belly. Spyro was about to retaliate, but found himself enjoying the soft rubbing too much. His leg, much like a dog, twitched in pleasure.

"Good boy." Elora cooed, smiling down at him. He glared up at her, hating how she teased him. He wondered why he let her do this?

_Probably because I like seeing her relax and let loose. She always seems so tense, never getting to relax._

He looked Elora in the eye. "Know that the only reason I'm letting you do this is because I like seeing you... just have fun sometimes. You know?"

Elora leaned down, giving him a kiss on the nose. She then hugged him close to her, letting him lie on her lap. He closed his eyes, nuzzling into her.

"Thank you, Spyro. Maybe I should make a habit of that." she said softly, leaning against the tall oak tree behind her.

Spyro grunted, smiling to himself. _I'll make sure of that._

_

* * *

_

Fluff everywhere!

This was probably pretty bad. Maybe really bad. But I thought it was cute. We need more SpyroxElora stuff out there. I plan to do some more.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
